Une question à la con !
by Rhea Fantasia
Summary: Quel bande de débile ! Alors que Katsuki voulait juste être tranquille voilà que ce nerd de Deku et cette pile de cheveux hérissés vienne le soûler avec leur question débile ! Ils avaient de la chance que Katsuki prenne du temps pour eux, sinon ils les auraient déjà cramé sur place. Mais franchement... Elle leur apportera quoi la réponse à cette question !


Katsuki réfléchissait, assis sur son lit face à Kirishima et Midoriya. Quel bande d'abrutit, venir jusqu'à chez lui pour lui demander qui il préférait et ce qu'il préférait. Cela faisait déjà un petit moment qu'ils étaient dans une relation à trois, ou plutôt, que Katsuki était dans une relation avec les deux autres. Ils ne l'avaient jamais fait à plusieurs et ça ne les intéressait pas, surtout lui. Eijiro et Deku étaient à lui, et même entre eux il ne partageait pas. Les choses fonctionnaient bien de cette façon, ne jamais faire de sortit à trois, ne jamais faire de plan à trois, ne jamais parler des activités faite avec l'un à l'autre. Cependant, Kirishima et Izuku étaient amis, et eux parlaient entre eux. Une question s'était alors posé, qui des deux Katsuki préférait. Il n'était pas question de rompre, juste de savoir. Car, la relation qu'il avait avec Deku était différente de celle qu'il avait avec le rouge. En gros, ils voulaient savoir si Katsuki préférait être dominant ou dominé.

Alors ? Demanda doucement Izuku.

Ta gueule je réfléchis. Putain, quel idée de posé cette question aussi.

C'était vrai quoi ! Pourquoi ils lui demandaient ça, à quoi ça les avanceraient de savoir ? Et puit il aimait les deux, merde ! Il adorait dominer Deku, voir son regard se remplir de larme de plaisir, le sentir aussi serrer, quémandant plus de baiser et de caresse, d'aller plus vite, plus fort, plus loin. Oui, il adorait le voir se cambrer, l'entendre gémir, surtout lorsqu'il le prenait contre une porte ou sur une table. D'ailleurs, en ce moment il ne se serait pas privé pour le prendre contre mur s'il n'était que les deux. Son visage si innocent, pervertit par le plaisir, le dominé totalement jusqu'à même choisir de le laisser jouir ou pas. Se vidé à l'intérieur de lui, le sentir se remplir, puis voir son visage rougit après l'orgasme, encore sous les effets du plaisir, ses yeux embrumé. Puis le sentir se coller à lui, il aimait les moments qui s'en suivait, lorsqu'il dorlotait le plus jeune, qu'il prenait soin de lui, et qu'ensuite il le voyait en redemandé. Oui, ça l'excitait quand Deku l'allumait, quand il faisait presque tout pour se faire prendre, qu'il voyait le corps du vers le réclamé quand sa bouche disait l'inverse.

C'est si difficile ? Questionna Kirishima.

M'emmerde pas, tu crois vraiment que je me pose ce genre de question ?

Non, bien sûr que non ! Alors, en regardant le hérisson il y réfléchit. Qu'aimait-il avec lui ? Le fait d'être ensemble bien entendu, mais il était bien avec tous les deux, sinon il ne serait plus avec. Mais il en allait de même pour Izuku, alors il réfléchit à la seule chose de différente entre les deux, comme il l'avait fait pour Izuku. C'est-à-dire, le sexe. Et autant dire que c'était très, mais alors très différent. Avec Midoriya il était dominant, avec Kirishima il était dominé, et cette sensation l'excitait. Le sentir à l'intérieur de lui, l'entendre grogner pendant que lui-même gémissait, le sentir changer de rythme selon ses envies, sentir son corps lâcher prise, se cambrer, ne plus être maître de rien. Savoir qu'un simple déhancher donner des idées mal placé à l'autre, se sentir et se savoir désirer. Pouvoir faire n'importe quoi et savoir que l'autre allait adorer. Pouvoir se balader dans n'importe quel tenu et quelques minutes plus tard poussé des gémissements, nu sur le lit. Ouais, il adorait, sentir l'autre le remplir alors qu'il se vidait au même moment, sentir ses dents pointus sur son corps, voir les marques laissé après le réveillé et en redemandé. Il ne pourrait pas s'en passé.

Donc ? Dirent les deux autres en même temps.

Les deux bien entendu, sinon j'aurais déjà arrêté bande de débile. D'ailleurs….

Il se sentait excité là. Avec leur question bizarre il avait été obligé d'y pensé et maintenant il en avait envie, d'ailleurs, peut-être qu'essayé les deux en même temps n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Et ils n'avaient cas le touché que lui. Se léchant les lèvres devant leur regard intrigué, il se leva, ouvrit sa chemise avant de la laisser tomber et les regarda le dévorer du regard. Ouais, être dominant et dominé s'était le top, on avait tout ce qu'on voulait. Et Katsuki adorait avoir tout ce qu'il voulait.


End file.
